candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard levels to earn three stars
A Hard Level To Earn Three Stars is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players to earn three stars. Levels can be hard to earn three stars for a whole mass of reasons. Any level type has the potential to have levels which are hard to earn three stars. The hardest level type to earn three stars is thought to be Timed Levels, and the easiest is thought to be Ingredient Levels, as there are no particularly difficult ingredient levels to earn three stars. What Makes a Hard Level To Earn Three Stars 'Candy Colours - '''A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder to earn three stars than it would be if there were five or four colours. Furthermore, in Jelly Levels, they make cascades less likely. Notorious levels: 33, 50, 70 , 152, 169, 295, 350, 418, 421, 440 and 461. 'Blocker - 'Blockers can make a level hard by blocking off jellies or by stopping ingredients falling to the bottom. A blocker with many layers can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed. Notorious levels: Original 152, 169, 239, 257, 440 and 500. '''Layout - '''The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, making jellies hard to reach and cascades less likely. In other level types, they cause too many moves to be spent to clear the objective. Notorious levels: 76, 458 and 461. 'Move Limit - '''In some levels the move limit is deliberately very low. This means a player must be very lucky with their moves. Notorious levels: 33, 65, 70, 295, 350, 421 and 422. '''Time Limit - '''In some levels the time limit is deliberately very low. This means a player must be very lucky and strategic with their moves. Notorious levels: 204 and 297. '''Difficult Orders - '''Sometimes Candy Order Levels can be hard due to the sheer difficulty of the order collection, for example a very hard-to-obtain special candy combo, such as mixing two Colour Bombs. The combinations giving low amount of points can also count if there is no additional means of earning points such as candy bombs. Notorious levels: 129, 140, 169, 257, 377, 419, 421 and 452. '''High Target Scores - '''The most common reason for levels being hard to earn three stars.In some levels, clearing the objective is relatively easy, but the getting the three star target score is the hard part. So you need a good "Sugar Crush" in order to pass the level. This reason is always used in conjunction with other reasons. Notorious levels: 33, 50, 70, 76, 129, 169, 182, 192, 221, 239, 257, 295, 297, 323, 350, 361, 421, 427, 440, 444, 452, 458, 463, 478, 488 and 505. Hardest in the game to earn three stars There are several polls created to determine the hardest levels and episodes to earn three for reality and dreamworld as shown below. Hardest Level In Reality To Earn Three Stars Hardest Episode In Reality To Earn Three Stars Hardest Level In Dreamworld To Earn Three Stars Hardest Episode In Dreamworld To Earn Three Stars Category:Difficulties Category:Hard Levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Stars